


Danger from the Skies

by OverlordRaax



Category: Thunderbirds, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Orbital Death Stations, Science buddies, dramatic rescues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: In the Year 2068 the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons still wages on Earth.When a mission goes wrong Perceptor finds himself in the base of International Rescue, where he immediately makes friends with Brains, their genius head engineer. But when the Autobots are all knocked out by a mysterious threat and trapped it’s up to Brains and Perceptor to have to stop it.Originally written as a prompt to write Brains and Perceptor together in a fic.





	Danger from the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my book club's joke month. In that we all had to write a piece of fanfiction with two characters that were given to us. I was given Brains and Perceptor, and had a terrific time because this is a crossover I've wanted to write for a long time because Thunderbirds is a very important part of my childhood.

 

The year was 2068. It had been almost a century since giant transforming robots had made themselves known to the population of Earth. There were the Decepticons, who wanted to conquer the Earth and plunder its resources, and the Autobots who stood against them, looking to protect life in any form.

Since their arrival a century of amazing technological advancement had happened, with Transformers and humans sharing their technology. Most known diseases had been cured. There were hover cars and bases that could disappear underground in the face of an attack, but for some reason not the internet or mobile phones.

-

As a kid Brains had grown up fascinated by the Autobots, hearing tales of these giant robots who protected humanity. It had piqued his interest in inventing and engineering. At about the age of 5 he’d tried to create a backpack for school that could transform into a robot to help carry his stuff for him. It hadn’t worked but it had been the first thing he’d designed, and he hadn’t stopped inventing since. He’d wanted to create something as amazing and impressive as one of the Transformers. And when Jeff Tracy approached him about designing a set of advanced rescue craft it seemed he’d finally have his chance.

-

Perceptor had been fascinated by the Thunderbirds. The Autobots Chief Science Officer had heard about these amazing human made craft performing fantastic rescues, their technology apparently rivalling Cybertronian technology. The Autobots had often seen them after raids with the Decepticons, where International Rescue would swoop in to save humans that had been trapped during the attacks. They sometimes worked with the Protectobots, a small gestalt of Autobots who were stationed in a human city devoted to defending humans, the gestalt spoke quite highly of the Thunderbirds.

It was very hard to find information on International Rescue though. No one was sure where their base was or where they hailed from. It was remarkably hard to even get a photo of them. But still, Perceptor admired the craftsmanship of their vehicles whenever he got to see them. He hoped he could meet the person behind those designs one day…

-

The day started as most days started; with laser fire, shouting, and Optimus Prime and Megatron trying to beat the shit out of each other.

The Decepticons had attacked an oilrig in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, The Autobots had quickly dispatched in order to fight them off, all of them loading onto the transport shuttle Skyfire and taking off. Unfortunately the battle was not going well. Most of the Autobots were currently fighting the Decepticons; others were assisting in getting the humans loaded onto Skyfire so he could transport them to safety. Perceptor was in the rigs main control room. Seeing as he could only transform into a microscope he wasn’t much use in a fight, so he did what he could with the rescue effort.

An oil spill had caught fire, setting a large part of the rig ablaze. Quite a few of the humans were still trapped behind the fire. Perceptor was currently messing with the controls to try to stop the oil spill from spreading any further. Red flashing lights from the console were informing him of everything that was going wrong.

From the control room’s window he had a clear view of the battle. Megatron and Optimus Prime were grappling with each other. The two leaders locked in hand-to-hand combat with no one currently looking like they were going to win. A lot of the Autobots troops had taken cover positions and were trying to shoot down the Decepticons. The minibots herding humans onto Skyfire. Perceptor couldn’t help but notice that Starscream was missing. It was unusual for the Decepticon second in command not to be there. He always seemed to cause the most trouble once you had no idea where he was.

Then a giant beam of light descended from sky. Optimus and Megatron barely had time to step back as the light cut through where they had just been. It cut across the rig tearing it half, and then it started to collapse. The supports gave way and the rig began to sink.

The half with Perceptor still on it violently lurched to one side. He gripped the console as he nearly fell over, and saw he wasn’t on the half that had all the other Autobots and their sole method of transport on it.

Megatron called the retreat, and the Decepticons grabbed as many energon cubes as they could and flew away.

Perceptor gripped the side as the platform lurched again.

[Skyfire! Take off! The rig won’t be able to hold your weight!] Optimus Prime ordered through the com link.

[But we haven’t gotten to the humans in the fire yet] Skyfire called.

[There’s nothing we can do. If we stay here we’ll all be dragged down. We’ll rescue what people we can but we’ll have to retreat before this structure collapses entirely. I want all Autobots to retreat back to Skyfire.]

Perceptor ran as fast as he could, even though the rig tilted again, turning to an angle that made it impossible to stand up-right. He just hoped he could make it back to Skyfire somehow. As he ran he heard the messages from the other Autobots run through his audio circuits.

[Sir, there are multiple craft requesting permission to come in to land] came Prowl, the Autobots’ Second in Command. [They’re human vessels. It’s International Rescue. They’re saying they can handle rescuing the humans that are still trapped.]

[If they can save the people that we can’t, allow them permission to come. We’ll be grateful for any help they can give.]

[Roger, sir.]

International Rescue? Perceptor’s spark jumped. He’d been dying to meet them and say hello, but in the middle of trying to escape a sinking oil rig wasn’t really what he had in mind.

[Wow! Look at them go!] [They’re amazing!] he kept hearing through the comm system.

[Perceptor! You’re the last one left. International Rescue have things under control. Just get to safety.]

[Yes Prime. I’m trying.] Perceptor switched off the comm link and tried to pick up his pace. He could see an exit now. He was nearly there…

There was another lurch as the platform started to topple. This time something in the wall exploded and the roof gave way. Metal fell on top of him, knocking him over. He felt sure he heard his microscope lens crack. He looked up to see a girder had gone through his back.

“Oh,” he said, just a bit too surprised to react with anything else.

[Per---where ar---- we nee--- take off-- now!]

Perceptor tried to respond but he mostly just saw a set of error messages pop up before his optics. With the heat and the flames around him and the metal he started to feel his systems shut down and his body start going into stasis.

“Anybody here?” he heard a voice call. Not through his coms, but from somewhere not too far from him.

“Please! Help! I’m trapped!” he said before his systems shut off and he went into lockdown.

-

Perceptor’s systems rebooted slowly. This was to be expected after taking excessive damage. He had been expecting a lot of error messages to start popping up in his head, but surprisingly none came. Apparently all his systems were functioning normally. That was very odd considering the last screencap in his memory banks showed him with a substantial hole through his back. He heard voices at the edge of his audio receptors. He focused on them as his systems rebooted.

“How’s he doing, Brains?”

“He looks, ah, fine Mister Tracy. I wasn’t sure if the, ah, repairs would work, but he seems to be stable. I think he should be, ah, waking up any time soon.”

Perceptor onlined his optics and saw he was in an unfamiliar place, though definitely a laboratory of some kind. Judging by how tiny the equipment was and how low the ceiling was he realised this must be a human facility. What was he doing here?

He sat up, and looked and saw two humans jump back as he awoke. by his side; one with grey hair and another with brown hair and a set of blue-rimmed optical enhancers.

“Where am I?” Perceptor asked.

“Don’t be alarmed,” the older human said. “We’re International Rescue.”

“International Rescue?” Perceptor’s vocaliser suddenly raised in pitch.

“We found you in the wreckage of the oil rig. There, ah, wasn’t much time so we pulled you out and took you back with us. I repaired the damage to your systems,” the bespectacled human said.

“You managed to repair me?” He didn’t think humans would be capable of such a feat. But as his processor cycled through his schematics, he saw nothing was wrong with his systems. In fact he felt in a clean bill of health. “Oh thank you very much. It’s most appreciated.”

Perceptor looked around the lab, it was fairly large with all sorts of building projects dotted around the walls.

“Is this your base?”

“Yes. I thought I’d do better repairing you here at my workshop,” the bespectacled human said.

“Really? I’m in the base of International Rescue?” He turned to the bespectacled human. “Are you the one who designed these crafts?”

The human rearranged his glasses and looked at him.

“Yes indeed. Everyone calls me Brains.”

“Oh! This is amazing. I’ve always wanted to meet with you. Your machines really are astonishing and I’ve been interested in knowing your thought processes for designing them.”

Brains stepped back, a bit surprised at the compliments levied at him.

“Oh, why… thank you.”

Perceptor started on his long ramble, asking Brains more questions about the vehicles he designed. Brains started answering and eventually the other human gave a smile.

“I think I’ll leave you both to it.” And with that he walked away. Perceptor and Brains continued on talking, both of them discussing projects, ideas swirling about as they both avidly discussed engineering and science.

“Say, have you ever considered combiners...”

-

Jeff stepped back into the lounge where all his sons were hanging around. Scott looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Virgil was by the piano, and Alan was lamenting the fact they hadn’t picked up one of the ‘cooler’ robots.

“How’s our guest?” Scott asked.

“He’s seems to be settling in fine. It looks like he and Brains are going to be getting on very well.”

-

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, everyone was very worried. Nobody had found Perceptor. They’d had to leave before the rig had collapsed and they all sank, so Perceptor had never made it aboard. Optimus Prime sighed. He had failed in his duty as a leader to protect his men. He could only blame himself, he should have done better.

“Erm, Prime,” called Blaster, the Autobot communications officer, “we’ve got an incoming transmission.”

“From whom?” Were the Decepticons planning another raid or was this some taunt from Megatron?

“No, it’s from Perceptor.”

Optimus all but ran into the main control room to see Perceptor’s image on the view screen.

“Oh, hello Optimus.”

“Perceptor, are you alright? Don’t tell me you got kidnapped by the Decepticon's again?”

“Oh no, nothing like that. I’m sorry I forgot to call, I’ve just been having such a fun time I completely forgot to send a message. I’m absolutely fine, I’m at the base of International Rescue. They managed to get me out of the rig and repair me, but they didn’t know what frequency to call you on. I’ve just been working with their head engineer. I’ll tell you about it all when I get back, but I am currently just assisting them with some of their inventions.”

“Erm… okay then,” Optimus Prime said, still a bit baffled.

“Unfortunately I can’t give you my co-ordinates. They want the location of their base to remain top secret, but they’ve said they can drop me off back at the Ark when we’re all done. I do hope everything’s been alright. You don’t need me back any time soon, do you?”

“Well… we don’t desperately need you right now. We were mostly just wondering where you were.” Optimus Prime was still confused. “But we’re glad to see you’re safe.”

“Yes, I’m absolutely fine.”

“I do have some questions though.” A new face appeared on the screen, an old human with grey hair, popped up in front of the screen. He radiated a caring fatherly aura similar to Optimus’s own. Optimus found he liked him.

“I’m Jeff Tracy. At the oilrig disaster we heard reports of a giant beam that nearly cut the oilrig in half. We couldn’t find its source. Do you know where it came from?”

“It wasn’t one of ours, it could be some sort of secret Decepticon weapon,” Optimus said, “Whatever type of weapon it is we have no idea where it came from.”

“So we have no idea whether it could strike again.”

“Unfortunately not.”

Another human piped up, this one wearing a set of blue spectacles.

“Perhaps Perceptor and I can look into it, see if there’s anything we can do to help. Whether there’s a way we can neutralise the beam when it attacks.”

“That sounds like it would be of immense help,” Optimus said. Jeff nodded.

“We’ll do what we can to find the source of the beam. I’m sure together we can both figure this out.”

“Thank you very much for your help International Rescue. I’m sure you and Perceptor will do your best.”

“Thank you, over and out.”

-

Jeff had decided the best thing to do would be to call Thunderbird 5. Judging from what he’d been told, and from Brains and Perceptors calculations it sounded like the beam must have come from somewhere in space or at least the upper atmosphere. If there was anyone who would be able to track it from there, it was John.

He sent the message out to his son and John’s portrait turned into a video feed from the space station.

“Go ahead, Father,” John said.

“John, I’m sure you got the report of the rescue on the oilrig. Brains and our guest think the source of that beam might have come from space. You didn’t detect any unusual energy build ups from any of your monitoring equipment, have you?”

“Can’t say I have. Everything’s been very quiet here, there’s nothing unusual to report.”

“Okay John, keep an eye out for it, if you can find the source we’ll need to know.”

“FAB father. I’ll report back anything I find.”

“Okay John, over and out.”

-

On Thunderbird 5, John’s smile dropped as the video feed cut out.

“You played your part very well human,” a shrill robotic voice said. Starscream lounged back, unable to stand up properly in Thunderbird 5’s control room. “They don’t suspect a thing. And very soon the Autobots and Megatron will fall straight into my trap.”

And the robot gave a very dark laugh.

-

It was late into the night on Tracy Island and everyone else had gone to bed. However, there was still a light coming from Brains’ laboratory. Jeff opened the door and found Brains looking down the lens of a gigantic red and blue microscope.

“That should work I think,” Brains said.

“Yes, I think those welds should hold up. Now we can probably start testing the device now,” the giant microscope said.

“That would mostly rely on the, ah, power output for the generator. I’m still, ah, not exactly sure it’ll stay stable.” Brains hopped down from the microscopes platform and then the thing transformed until turned back into Perceptor’s robot form.

“Erm, Brains?” Jeff called. Both the scientists looked up.

“Everyone else has gone to bed.”

“I see Mister Tracy. We’re just working on something to help against the, ah, energy beam. We’ve been working on a forcefield generator that can deflect the beams rays.”

“Okay. Don’t stay up too late,” Jeff said.

“Of course not Mister Tracy.”

“Remember you can’t stay up forever. You’re not a robot.”

“I am aware of a humans requirement for sleep and I myself need to go through recharging phases,” Perceptor said.

“Yes Mister Tracy, we’re just going to finish off some of the current work we’re proceeding with before going to bed.”

“Alright then, I’ll leave you to it.”

Jeff closed the door as the two continued working, he had the feeling nothing would stop the two of them.

-

Over the next few weeks, the Autobots and the Decepticons still kept fighting, but at every single raid the same energy beam appeared and completely tore through the ground, almost disintegrating Transformers and anything in its path. So far everyone had managed to get away in time. Optimus had become convinced it was a Decepticon weapon. When the Decepticons next appeared attacking a power station outside of Tokyo, Optimus charged at Megatron.

“Megatron! Why are you allowing this destruction to continue? Stop your death ray!”

“That accursed death ray is none of my doing, Prime!”

“Wait, then who-”

Prime didn’t get the time to finish before something happened, too fast for any of them to move or even react.

There was a giant electromagnetic pulse and everyone was knocked out.

-

On the deck of Thunderbird 5, Starscream was watching the monitor with absolute glee.

“Ahah! Perfect! Now finally I have Megatron and the Autobots at my mercy. They won’t be able to escape with the EMP pulse disabling all their circuits. Now I can fire up the death ray without worry and destroy them all! And I shall finally become the leader of the Decepticons and the slayer of the Autobots! AHAHAHAHAHAH!”

As he threw back his head and laughed, he didn’t notice as John (who had been invited to watch because apparently Starscream needed someone to rant to) had flicked a switch on the console to open up a call to Tracy Island.

-

Everyone in the Tracy lounge was surprised when they all suddenly heard the world’s most awful screechy laugh. They all looked to look John’s portrait where they saw a red and silver robot standing in their brother’s normal place. Perceptor stood up and gasped.

“Starscream!”

The robot in the video stopped laughing and turned his attention towards the screen.

“Perceptor? What are you doing there? Why aren’t you about to be dead with all the other Autobots?”

“What?! Why are you in Thunderbird 5?”

“You mean this human space station? Megatron sent Astrotrain and I do a space patrol. I noticed something was off with our scanners, and I came back later to realise something was blocking my sensors. Once I found this station it didn’t take much to overpower the one sentry and convert the entire thing into an orbital death station.”

“You fiend!”

“The Autobots always manage to scurry away before I can destroy them with my laser beam, but not this time! This time they’re incapacitated and I can vaporise them at my leisure. And Megatron too, with him out the way I’ll be the King of the whole Decepticon Empire.” And he threw back his head and gave another screechy laugh.

“We’ll stop you somehow.”

“Oh really? Well, in that case I’ll just train my death ray on your nice little island base.”

“No!” John called on the other side. It was very easy for Starscream to grab him and hold the human incapacitated in his hand. He carried on typing commands into the console.

“Here we go. You’ve got two minutes before the electromagnetic pulse knocks out all your equipment and then complete vaporisation will follow a minute later. Good luck dying.” Starscream smiled.

The screen turned off. Everyone was staring at each other agape.

They were trying to figure out exactly how long they had to live before the disintegration beam got there. Did they have time to get into one of the Thunderbirds and get away? (Probably not) If they couldn’t do that, what were they going to do?

Brains was the first to speak, stuttering immensely as he tried to the words out.

“I-I-if we can m-modulate the output of the forcefield generator…”

“…by feeding it through your exponential generator…” Perceptor carried on.

“…it could successfully enlarge the, ah, forcefields circumference…”

“…and successfully cover the radius of the island…”

“…but also we could modify the forcefields wavelength…”

“…so that it can create a reverb effect for the electromagnetic pulse…”

“…thus deflecting it back to the stratosphere…”

“…then we should be saved! It’s genius! Let’s go!”

Then both Perceptor and Brains ran out the room without telling anyone anything.

All the rest of the Tracy family were stood around blinking at each other.

“Can someone tell me if we’re going to die or not?” Alan asked.

-

Brains and Perceptor ran into the labs and both of them immediately grabbed the forcefield generator processor and started hastily working on it.

“How much time do we have?” Perceptor shouted.

Brains checked his watch.

“About thirty three seconds.”

Brains quickly started working on the forcefields output. Perceptor took the cables from the exponential generator and started hooking them up to the forcefield generator. He transformed into his microscope form and a soldering beam fired out of the lens, connecting the wires.

“The, ah, wavelength should be at the right frequency for the, ah, reverb effect.”

“I just need to finish attaching these.”

“We’ve only got fifteen seconds!”

“Hold on.”

If it wasn’t steady the whole thing wouldn’t work and they’d all be vaporised in the next minute anyway. Finally the last weld came together and Perceptor transformed back.

“That’s it!” he shouted.

“Here goes…” and Brains flipped the switch.

-

Starscream watched with a sense of joy as he waited to see the island be wiped off the face of the map. He saw the monitor announce the EMP pulse fired, and it beeped, showing it had successfully hit.

“Hahaha, perfect,” he looked over to his captive. “In less than a minute your family will be nothing but tiny atoms, you can just enjoy imagining them all panicking and scrambling as they realise their last few minutes are up.”

He stopped laughing as a red light started blinking on TB5’s console.

“What’s that?” he demanded.

“That’s the proximity alarm,” John said.

“Proximity for what? There’s nothing heading towards u-”

He was interrupted as the EMP pulse suddenly hit Thunderbird 5. All the systems went down on the station and Starscream’s frame went rigid and fell over. John jumped out of his grip as he looked at the giant robot now lying stiff on the floor. The lights in its eyes had switched off.

It took only a few minutes for Thunderbird 5’s special emergency systems to manage to reboot and the lights and monitors were working back to full power.

“John! Are you there?”

He turned round and saw his father, Brains, his brothers, and that red and blue robot on the monitor.

“Father! I’m here.”

“Thank goodness you’re alright.”

“Yes, I was worried about you guys. Whatever happened it knocked out that crazy robot.”

“We, ah, managed to deflect the electromagnetic pulse back onto Thunderbird 5.”

“The blast should hopefully keep Starscream incapacitated until we can secure him.” The robot said.

“John, we’ll send Thunderbird 3 up and pick you up to make sure Starscream is in proper custody.”

“Understood, Father, I’m just glad everything worked out.”

“Me too, John, me too.”

-

They were about to cut off the call when John announced one more thing.

“Hang on, I’m getting a distress call.”

“What is it?” Jeff said.

“I wasn’t able to respond to it before. It seems that EMP pulse Starscream used on the Autobots and Decepticons is wearing off. Unfortunately it sounds like more Decepticons woke up than Autobots, so they’re now attacking Tokyo.”

“Oh.”

“They need some help there right away, but with the Autobots still mostly incapacitated there’s no one that’s currently able to stop them destroying the city.”

Brains piped up at that.

“Oh, ah, don’t worry about that, ah, Perceptor and I have been working on a secret project, just in case of something like this.”

“Oh yes, we’ll be happy to show you. We’ve installed something special into the codings of all the Thunderbirds.”

-

As the Decepticons had nearly taken over Tokyo, Megatron gave a triumphant laugh.

“Now that the Autobots aren’t here to stop us, victory will finally be ours!”

Just before he could continue something landed behind him with a boom. The earth shook underneath them. He turned round and gasped, all the Decepticons stared in shock.

Behind them stood a gigantic robot, it was colossal in scale, standing taller than any of the buildings and larger than any combiner they had ever seen. It had a huge green chest unit, two red rocket legs, a silver and blue head and its arms were made out of some sort of yellow aquatic vehicle and a giant yellow drill. It utterly dwarfed them in size. Megatron just stared at it in bafflement for a moment before he shouted.

“DECEPTICONS! ATTA-”

He didn’t get to finish as the thing stamped its foot down on him. It booted Thundercracker and sent him flying. It grabbed another Decepticon jet out the sky before it could attack.

-

Meanwhile, from the outskirts of the city, Brains and Perceptor calmly sat back and watched as the combiner continued beating back the Decepticon army.

“You know, it’s the little things in life you learn to appreciate,” Perceptor said as it picked up Astrotrain and threw him over a nearby mountain. Brains nodded sagely.

“I must say, those boys all work remarkably well together, they’re as good as one of our actual combiner units.”

“Yes, they’re all in sync. It’s, ah, unusual they get to work together quite like this.”

They both nodded as the Decepticons finally ordered a retreat. They both nodded as the Decepticons finally ordered a retreat. A few moments later the rest of the Autobots joined them, looking a bit dazed and confused as to what had happened.

“Perceptor! Brains! Is everything alright? We have to stop the Decepticons.” Optimus Prime said.

“Don’t worry Optimus, we’ve already sorted that out.”

“You did? Oh, well, that’s good then.” Optimus said, “I feel you might need to inform us of everything that’s happened while we were away…”

-

Afterwards, everyone had a little meet up on Tracy Island, and the Autobots and the Tracy family were all gathered together and chatting. Everything was relaxed as both organisations got on very well.

Alan was challenging Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to a race. John and Cosmos were having a very enthusiastic talk about space. Scott was telling Silverbolt and the Aerialbots about his time in the air force. Gordon was talking to Seaspray. Virgil was playing some smooth jazz as Jazz was listening alongside him. Jeff and Optimus Prime were both talking about what it was like to run their organisations and care for their sons and troops, both of them talking like two caring dads. Perceptor had introduced Brains to Wheeljack, who was excitedly suggesting some modifications Brains could make to the Thunderbirds, all of them sounded likely to explode.

Optimus sat forward and started a speech.

“I would like to thank International Rescue for helping us today, they saved the day from the Decepticons. And also if it weren’t for the help of Brains and Perceptor, the Decepticons would have been victorious and most of us would likely be dust right now. But it’s thanks to their genius and engineering skills that saved the day. We owe them a debt of gratitude. Cheers to the both of them.”

Everyone toasted to the two of them and both the two scientists smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Neil who suggested the characters, along with Jaimi-Sam who helped writing Brains, my brother and his ridiculous amount of Thunderbirds knowledge. Pink_Shoes for proofreading the story, Andrew, Lieju and HD and everyone who had to listen to my ramblings as I tried to come up with the story in time.
> 
> Originally, I totally got way too excited by the idea of writing this crossover I came up with about a million ideas that all got cut or just didn't work for what the competition should be. Some of them might be tempting to write later. These ideas include:  
> \- The Autobots being knocked and the Decepticons unleashing morphobots to take care of them  
> \- Was originally planning a space battle between Thunderbird 3 and Starscream  
> \- Skyfire having to take Thunderbird 2 as a new alt-mode to assist on a rescue  
> \- Thundercracker taking Thunderbird 1 as an alt-mode to sneak into Tracy Island  
> \- John already knowing Cosmos and the two of them being good friends who talk about space together with each other  
> \- The Seekers current alt-modes all being Angel Interceptors (and I also wrote a scene where they attack Marineville but that got cut)


End file.
